


This is Hardcore

by Youletmebloom



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, F/M, Loki/reader - Freeform, Smut with little plot, i had fun with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmebloom/pseuds/Youletmebloom
Summary: After waiting what felt like so long...Loki's home.





	This is Hardcore

I finally had Loki back and all to myself. I looked out the window after hearing a strange noise and bright light from afar, I immediately knew it was him, I ran towards the door, opening it before he knocked. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, letting out that laugh I have missed so much; I began kissing him all over his face. I then hid my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He smelled like home and I finally felt complete. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other rubbing my back.

“I missed you too, _Elska Mín._ ”

Usually his homecomings would include him hoping into the shower and then me following behind and I think you could just imagine the rest. But it was pretty late and all he wants to do was shower, sleep, and probably eat. Loki walked us to my couch and sat us down. We were there for about thirty minutes just holding each other, running his fingers through my hair and caressing my back. He lifted my chin giving me a kiss and decided it was time for a shower. I went straight to the kitchen fixing him something little, knowing he’s probably eaten already. He came back out and devoured what I had made and took me straight to bed.

The next morning was perfect, but being early birds, we were up early as always. But as soon as I looked out the window and saw it was pouring. I was ecstatic; this meant we were going to stay inside and lounge around enjoying each other’s company. I decided to throw on my favorite album on the record player and grab the book I’ve been trying to finish. Loki did the same, getting comfortable on the couch. Loki sat with his legs propped up on the coffee table, with one hand holding his book and his other arm draped on me.

I nestled myself by his side, with my knees up, holding up my book and opened up the chapter I left off on. Hearing the rain hit the windows; the smell of fresh brewed coffee and now my favoring song begins to play. I smiled to myself because everything was perfect, absolutely perfect. I began to hum along with the song.

 

_You are hardcore, you make me hard._

_You name the drama, and I’ll play the part._

_It seems I saw you in a teenage wet dream._

_I like your get-up, if you know what I mean._

 

There was never a time that I didn’t giggle to this song. Loki would always tease me on this being my favorite, but I knew deep down he loved it too. I continued humming.

 

_I want it bad._

_I want it now._

_Oh, can’t you see I’m ready now?_

_I’ve seen all the pictures; I’ve studied them forever._

“Sit up.” Loki’s voice snapped me out of the sentence I was reading, but I didn’t bother to ask why. I did as he said; I ended up finding myself in a more comfortable position. I went back to reading, and then I saw his hand snake into my shirt. His hand slowly caressing my chest, my eyes slowly closing as it felt lovely and happy that I didn’t bother putting on a bra. I opened my eyes back up and attempted to read, up until his fingers brushed against my nipple.

 

_I wanna make a movie, so let’s star in it together._

_Don’t make a movie till I say “Action”._

_Oh, here comes the hardcore life._

_Put your money where your mouth is tonight._

 

I let out a soft moan as he rolled my nipple in between his fingers; he shushed as if I was distracting him from his book. Oh, we’re going to play that game today? I’m most certainly going to lose. He slid his hand out of my shirt, tilted my head up and pouted at him. He draped his arm on top of me again. I went back to reading and a couple of minutes later, Loki caressed my face with one hand then ghosted two fingers over my lips. I felt myself heat up.

“Open.” I did as I was told; he slipped his fingers in my mouth. “Suck.” I swirled my tongue around his two digits and sucked on them, He kissed the top of my head and pulled his fingers out of my mouth.

He then slipped his hand into the waistband of my sweatpants and underwear. I heard him huff, pulling out his hand and pushing my knees apart. Loki’s hand went straight back into my pants. Still looking at him, I saw him smirk as his fingers reached my clit and slowly made circular motions. My eyes fluttered shut, but as soon as he did. He stopped, I whined, opening my eyes back up.

“You’re not reading, Kitten. You’re almost done with the book. Go on.”

“Yes, sir.” I went back to my book, his fingers went back to they were before. I was stuck on the same sentence as he started to pick up his pace. I wanted to squeeze my legs shut, but I knew that would cause him to stop. I miraculously finished the page and turned it.

 

_Leave your makeup on, and I’ll leave on the light._

_Come here, babe, talk into the mic._

_Oh, I hear you now._

_It’s gonna be one hell of a night._

“Good girl.” He picked up the pace, and then slid a finger inside, I moaned a little louder than before, I let my head fall back, he stopped again. “Hush, I’m trying to read.” He began again but painfully slow. I shut my book and began squirming. “Ah, ah, ah. Kitten. I didn’t say stop, did I?”

“But, Sir…” Loki slipped another finger inside causing me to drop my book, doing a come hither motion, I moaned and grabbed his wrist, in fear of him removing him. I heard let out a small laugh and sighed.

“You made me lose my spot.” He was stronger than I was; he pulled his hand out of my grasp. I turned over and sat on my knees, just staring at him. Loki grabbed his cup of tea, taking a sip, placing it back on the table, along with the book. “Now you know, I don’t like losing where I was.” He ran his hand in my hair and roughly grabbed a handful pulling me towards his face. “You also didn’t listen to me when I told you not to stop.” He shook his head; I knew where this was heading. The heat between my legs was growing. “Over my lap. Pants off.”

_You can’t be a spectator, oh no._

_You got to take these dreams and make them whole._

_Oh, this is hardcore._

_There is no way back for you._

 

Immediately obeying, I removed my pants and underwear, I placed myself over his knees and my bottom raised up. Loki ran his hand over my ass. The anticipation was killing me; I knew this was supposed to be a punishment, but god. I loved every single moment. He slipped his fingers in between my folds again, I began squirming on his lap, and he held my waist to hold me still.

“Now, I think I’ll give you six. For the amount of days I was gone. What do you think, Kitten?”

“Very acceptable, Sir.”

“Good.” And without warning, his hand came down hard and I yelped.

“Thank you, Sir.” It was on five more times, as the last one. I was shaking with a few tears rolling down my cheeks. With one swift move, I was sitting on his lap. I cupped my cheeks and snapping out of the headspace, he asked:

“Color.”

“Green.”

 

_Oh, this is hardcore._

_This is me on top of you._

_And I can’t believe it took me this long._

_That it took me this long._

 

Loki crashed his lips against mine, he moaned as if he’s been waiting to do that ever since we started, he lifted me up and looked down at his own pants signaling me to remove them. I did just that and ran my finger down his shaft.

“Enough teasing, Kitten.” He snapped and in a blink, I was laying on my back. He lined himself up and we let out a groan that felt like we were holding in for so long. He buried himself inside me and stood there for a moment. I was impatient. I wanted him so bad. I started whining and moved my hips

“Sir, please…Fuck me.” That was all Loki needed, he snapped his hips and I arched my back, holding him tightly as he began thrusting. I began mewling and writhing underneath him. I grabbed his hand he had above my head and placed it on my throat. His eyes light up. “H-Harder.”

 

_This is the eye of the storm._

_It’s what men in stained raincoats pay for._

_But in here, it is pure._

_This is the end of the line_.

 

“Anything you want, my love.” He thrust deeper and hard as he held onto my throat. The overwhelming sensation was starting to take over and Loki knew that. “Not yet, Kitten.” He pulled out and flipped me onto my knees. Pulling my ass up more, he began thrusting again. Nearly shouting his name, I was so close. “Y/N?"

“Y-y-yes!” I grabbed the cushion and held on tightly, but I felt Loki’s hand creep around my throat and pull me up to his chest, I hear his breathing pick up and I knew.

_I’ve seen this storyline played out so many times before._

_Oh, that goes in there._

_Then that goes in there._

_Then that goes in there._

 

“Let go.” I let the orgasm take over and began to shake, I felt him follow behind. Plopping down on the couch, he made sure his entire weight wasn’t on top of me. He sat up a bit, he moved my hair and began kissing my shoulders and trailed down my spine. He pulled out, I felt him get off the couch and saw him walk into the bathroom with a washcloth and my favorite robe. He flipped me over, cleaning me up.

 

_Then that goes in there._

_And then it’s over._

_Oh, What a hell of a show._

_But what I want to know…_

 

He saw my neck and winced a bit, leaning down and peppering kisses all over, which I imagined had made the bruises disappear, causing me to giggle. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, kissing his lips and then pulling away. I smiled at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Loki helped me stand up putting my robe on. He grabbed his sweatpants placing them back on. He sat back down grabbing his book as I walked to the bathroom. “What are you doing, Darling?”

“Bath.” I stopped and leaned against the doorframe. We stared at each other for a few moments and I gave him a devilish smile, dropping my robe and walked to the shower, hearing a shuffle behind me.

 

_What do you do for an encore?_

_‘Cause this is hardcore._


End file.
